User talk:Felix Omni/archive5
Ta-da! New archive box look. :o 22:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Too Slow! --- -- (s)talkpage 22:47, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I like it... I might steal it. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:49, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Omg thieving Ferengi 22:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::: :O Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Poll!! Who likes Felix more? Maui Shadowphoenix May? Ok, if u don't vote for me I will scratch ur eyes out FTW!!!! --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :All votes to Phoenix, I suppose? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::I like Felix? O_O — Warw/Wick 20:31, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::AND YOU WON!!! --Balistic Pve (T/ ) 03:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) deleting images RT requested that I provide a reason for the images I delete, even if it's just "unused". You should probably do the same in the future. A number of the ones you deleted were still direct-linked from talkpages, so while you helped Special:unusedimages, you hurt the maybe-soon-to-not-be-useless Special:wantedpages. —Dr Ishmael 23:41, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :The purpose of the delete template is to indicate that an image is totally unused; whoever tags the images should be checking for direct links, and I guess I assumed good faith. When I delete something out of the blue, though, I'll be sure to provide a reason for it. 00:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't notice that those had been tagged, I thought you'd just gone though the unused images page (though it did seem odd that they'd all been deleted in alphabetical order...). Still, it would be a good idea to copy the reason from the delete tag, I'd think. —Dr Ishmael 01:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::I agree. It makes me more comfortable when I browse RC to see that you carefully looked at the image before deleting it and junk. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:33, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Mm, okay. I will do so in the future. 01:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh, I shouldn't have been so hard for not checking "What links here" - I tend to skip that myself a lot. Character pics, for instance, are immediate deletes, and armor gallery pics, as it's pretty unlikely they'd ever be straight-linked. —Dr Ishmael 02:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) dude that delete was mine. IM THE ONE WHO REPLACED IT! DAMN YOU ALL! I WANT TO DELETE SOMETHING! I RESIGN FOREVER CAUSE IM NOT NEEDED!!!!02:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC)02:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC)~~ :oic k bye 02:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Felix does that junk to me, ALL the time. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 02:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm just gonna ban all of you the next time you delete something. :P Deleting stuff is MY job now, MINE! ALL MINE!!! BWAHAHAH! —Dr Ishmael 03:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He's drunk on power! And sake. Ok, so it's mostly sake. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 03:09, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmmmm, sake... good idea. *goes to grab a bottle* —Dr Ishmael 03:17, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:54, 29 April 2008 (UTC) MSN Get on MSN please. I need to ask you certain things, and argue with you about others. — Warw/Wick 20:25, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :NOOoooOOoOOoO dont do iit! Or just do whatever you damn well feel like. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Every time I unblock you, you just tell me I'm stuck up and spam gibberish until I block you again. What's the point? 20:36, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, I dont really. You just read it as gibberish. — Warw/Wick 20:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hey felix, can you add me? (randomtime@randomtimesstuff.tk) RandomTime 20:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Okey doke. 20:40, 30 April 2008 (UTC) So... How is life? ♥Misfate♥ 01:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I've got one more exam tomorrow night and I'll be done for the semester. Then I get to find a job. Auditions for Once Upon a Mattress are Monday and Tuesday, so I also need to prepare for that. 01:32, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds epic. ♥Misfate♥ 02:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) You know the average person in GM+1 would be sleeping for at least 4 hours now. But I cba. I'm not even tired, which is frustrating >> --- -- (s)talkpage 02:26, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Go play more Legend of the Green Dragon. We're improving it every day and crap. 02:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm doing my best, but I'm always out of turns... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 02:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'll fix that. 02:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::For a second I had 9999 turns, but the next screen, it was a new day which set my turns to 10. Lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 02:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::QQ MOAR. 02:47, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bounty is broken... But I dont mind, I now have 120k! But, I had this random event which involved an Ostrich seller, but hadnt enough cash at the time. You think you could force that event? :P Cause I'd like to see if an Ostrich is really worth that much. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:54, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::RT took away a lot of my powers after I haxxed you and May, so I don't think I can, no. 21:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Eh, that fails. (I knew you'd hax May too :P ) Well, back to E V E V E V spamming then, in the hopes of triggering it en randome --- -- (s)talkpage 21:57, 3 May 2008 (UTC) You know what ur talk page needs? A good old fashion babelfish war! Sprechenfischkriege sind wirklich gut, recht (Fische)? --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:17, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Parler de guerres de poissons sont vraiment bien, droit (poissons)? ♥Misfate♥ 04:19, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ummmm, "No Translation!" --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:21, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think Misfate just translated what you said, Phoenix :) --- -- (s)talkpage 04:24, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::"To speak of wars of fish is truly good, right? (fish)?" Ezekiel [Talk] 04:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::OH- Nr., Vipern bilden sprechenfische muss gehen Poop. Die ist nicht eine gute Sache, keine wünscht das; gehen Viper die weg......, die weg meinen Esel lacht --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:27, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Viper "bilden" babelfish must take a shit. That is not a good case, no hopes for; Viper is gone... The road a donkey laughs. My German really sucks, but Babelfish is even worse! --- -- (s)talkpage 04:30, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wer Scheiße sagte, nicht die sprechenfische nur die schlechte Viper, die deine Därme isst und die Fische schreien lässt --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ego can narro a lingua Google can non! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:36, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::AUFENTHALT MIT DEUTSCHEM SCHALTEN NICHT, ODER VIPER ISST DEN POOP UND DIE DÄRME DER SPRECHENfische, DASS SEIN MAG EINE ZIEGE VOM MAUIS GESPRÄCH SEITE WALD! --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:41, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Who shit says, not the babelfish but (the) Viper, which (lolz) "Därme" is and leaves the fish screaming. Wow, that wasnt all that terrible! --- -- (s)talkpage 04:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I ACTUALLY CBA TO TRANSLATE THAT. Because caps is failorz~! --- -- (s)talkpage 04:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Nicht auf englisch, Viper sprechen der Poop, der Eule isst, wir benötigen die sprechenfische, uns zu verstehen. So müssen wir des sprechenfisches sprechen sprechen, der Fische spricht. Verstehst du, Viper der Poop, der Eule isst? --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:54, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :If I want to talk German, I wouldnt use some degraded old fish to translate crummy English grammar to a pile of German shit called a "sentence" (more like a life sentence for raping a language imo). --- -- (s)talkpage 04:56, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::OH- mein Gott, wie Herausforderung du die Fische verspotten. Ihm Totwie Gespräch Seite Wald nehmen, und ihn zu Maui einziehen! --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::Viper der Poop imo. 05:04, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I always "leave the fish screaming." Ifyunowutimeen. 13:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::What. 15:10, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Good Morning Sunshine y5OSAFYQjn0 You have just been spammed by sunshine! *Smiles* --''Shadowphoenix'' 08:22, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Othanx, but I was about to go to bed. 08:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) image:the real may.jpg Who was it? --Shadowcrest 22:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :No idea, but she admitted on User talk:Fighterbitsj and User talk:Warwick/Archive_44 that it's not her. 22:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Help Plx Hey, can you tell me how to make it so i can have a custom image as my signature, like how you have yours set up? I have the image uploaded (tho i think i should make it smaller), i just need to figure out how to do it... user:Syzygy : Nevermind XD user:Syzygy Unused images are like 3000 less than your count. However, Special:Uncategorizedimages keeps crashing, so can't give you an estimate on that. Cress Arvein 02:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I haven't updated that in a long time; Dr ishmael and Organism X have destroyed my records. 04:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::There's about 280 unused images right now, most of which are less than 3 months old. Since that's pretty recent, I was thinking about putting a blurb in the site notice along the lines of "use your images now or they will be annihilated!" to give people fair warning in case they still wanted the image for something, but I haven't gotten around to that yet. Maybe tomorrow, then I can clean out all the rest of them. ::As for uncategorized images, that report (like most of them) only shows a maximum of 1000 items, and there are more than 1000 uncat images. —Dr Ishmael 05:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) O_o Was that really necessary? >_< ... Was he really violating NPA, or just joking around? It seemed to be sarcasm to me, though I wasn't in the discussion either. -- (T/ 05:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :He says it a lot, and if he was warned, than it was fair. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 05:09, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Considering I have the prerogative to exercise administrative powers whenever I see fit, he's been trolling me for days, that's the third time he's said "up yours you square," and I've hated him since I joined wiki, yes. It was necessary. 05:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Mmmkay... Though, you seem to be putting a little bit of personal bias into it. -- (T/ 05:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd have banned him too, if it's any consolation. I think it would've been wrong if he wasn't warned first, though. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 05:12, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Felix, if you actually hate him, then I strongly advise against directly taking any administrative action against him. Ask other admins to take a look and arbitrate. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the advice, I appreciate it. 05:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::(person that is really b.r)Felix, may you point out all the instances where I was inteionally trolling you for days? I had a look through my most recent contibutions and the only two things that could really be even considered trolling that involves you was on my talk page and on the Admin Noticedboard, where only one of which was directed specifically at you. Heck I don't even remember saying 'up yours, you swuares' three times (if I have said it before then feel free to fix to point it out), let along directing them at you specifically. Now be honest when I say this, you wanted any reason to block me but you know that everything I do is for the benfit for the wiki which is why it's only 1 day. I could tell you've been itching to block me, when you reverted my edit to 'Zombie Necromancer', a smarter idea was just to simplyfy my overly long description instead of reverting all the other stuff I add to help complete the page. Instead you reverted the entire thing so it's quite clear that you're not exactly being 100% neutral with your decisions. Am I bitter? No. I'm find this quite humourous because I knew sooner or later my 'anti-hero' (for lack of a better term) would ride the establishment the wrong way. But anyway, look at the evidence: * I said 'Up yours, you squares' 2 (or 3) times, with only one of them directed at Felix. * Anyone that really knows me knows how I can be, I'm not a softy like 95% of you (not a insult but if you're offended then meh) so when I say something that I deemed 'soft' would more than likely be seen as 'hard' for you guys. That's it for now. I'm not asking to un-block me because it's only 1 day. I'm more just giving my perspective on this lulz (teh rellik) :tl;dr 05:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Now I understand 100% when Auron said this place is a playground for little kids (br) :::You're the only child here, buddy. You make the wiki an unpleasant place simply by existing. 05:36, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh that is such a mature comment. I think I don't need to say anything else b.r :::::You're right, you don't. 05:39, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix, GW:NPA, br too RandomTime 05:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Who the hell cares? IMO felix you are looking at this to seriously, but according to the admin policy your supposed to step out of admin prowess and have someone else do the banning since you are involved quite personally. Drama sucks, don't feed it and it goes away, that is to all sides btw. :::::::I say we ban them both and save the RC a bit of cloggage :)-- 05:41, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not personally involved in the least. I've simply wondered why rellik was never banned before, since virtually everything he does is a bannable offense. 05:43, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm just reading this section but above you said he was trolling you and that you hated him since you joined, or something along those lines. My advice, ignore him. Solves every problem I have ever come across in internet drama.-- 05:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll explain in a few minutes, in a dungeon right now. 05:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Felix Omni/"Avada Kedavra!" *User:Felix Omni/"Hail Progger!" *User:Felix Omni/Avatar of Kormir *User:Felix Omni/Rickroll *User:Felix Omni/The Perfect Crime Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:48, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Haha, wrong. 02:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Uhmmm... "This is actually true." Cept the 3 professions stand for separate monsters, not the same monster... --- -- (s)talkpage 14:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :You distress me... Malfunctioning Golem. Who do you think I am? 14:45, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Eh. Kay... /selfowned (btw, I think you're felix). --- -- (s)talkpage 14:49, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::The correct answer would be GIGA. DURIRU. BUREKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :::But that's okay. 14:51, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Felix pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 16:52, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Uncle Phil is seductive and alluring. 16:55, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::with pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes 17:01, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 17:02, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes 17:03, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 17:05, 10 May 2008 (UTC) that vengeance note is fucking epic.... hahahah. 05:14, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :I really hated to remove it. 05:26, 11 May 2008 (UTC) HI prz May I join the "I don't give a F***" club? It will help in recovering from excessive Zaishen Key addiction. Misfate 02:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't ask. Go straight to option 3.--UberNoober 02:55, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::In other news, using sockpuppets to cure boredom is FTW.--UberNoober 02:55, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's Giga's club, I just usurped it. 03:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::/usurps back-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::/resurps 03:37, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::/unresurps-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:18, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::/slurps 04:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::/activates TIABA-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) You owned me in RA On Cobolt's talk page you said you owned me in RA once. Not that I don't believe you (because I have indeed lost most of my matches in RA) but I'm wondering how long it ago it was? And do you remember what I was running? Just curious Blue.rellik 10:53, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :I think it was Steady Stance scythe, but I'm not 100% certain. I might have been a mesmer. 00:34, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh that sounds about right, I do recall running that. Would have been a good while ago because I ran it when I didn't have Factions Blue.rellik 02:34, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Armor Types The article was already copy/pasted back into existence. To get it back, I'd say delete the present one, move HAGGER?? to armor types, and delete the vandal's revision as it's a viral link. Hope you don't mind me telling you what to do, lol — Powersurge360Violencia 07:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :You have this terrible habit of posting things while the related action has already been carried out. 07:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I know, right? I'm doomed to the fate of being almost helpful. Did you get that viral revision gone? I'd hate for some curious cat to be messed over cause they were looking through old revisions. — Powersurge360Violencia 07:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well I did on the one I moved, but then mysterious redlink man showed up, and I'm currently not in the best state anyway. 07:48, 15 May 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Maui/archive14&diff=next&oldid=1284291 That's happened to me twice recently. Once while I was deleting something (second thing I deleted showed up before the first), and once when Viper posted something but my comment ended up above his and his timestamp was a minute before mine but still below my comment. --Shadowcrest 17:10, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Bizarre, isn't it. It usually coincides with one of those "delayed edits," where you hit "Save changes" and it takes about two minutes to register. 17:11, 15 May 2008 (UTC) main page sidebar Can you take a screenshot of the problem? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:58, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I shall do so the next time it happens. 23:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Does it just not show up at all, or does it show up, but is pushed way way way down to the bottom of the page? I had that problem on GWW yesterday editing my page. I was missing some close tags and it somehow forced the sidebar way down the page. -- (T/ 23:31, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::It doesn't show up at all, but it seems to only happen once, after a reboot. 23:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I can confirm this; it just happened to me a second ago. It was when I accidentally hit the "Back" key on keyboard and I went back one webpage. Scary stuff... (T/ ) 00:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Bye everyone! I'm off to Anime Central. I'll be back home on Monday, and I really do doubt whether I'll get a chance to check in before then. Behave while I'm gone, and I vote lynch Misfate for any Mafia days that may occur. 01:28, 16 May 2008 (UTC)